I Heart Tokyo
by fanaticnya.Harin-Hyorei
Summary: Sheila (OC) lagi jalan-jalan ke Tokyo eh, tau-tau ketemu seseorang yang ga sengaja mirip banget sama idolanya *Author ga pinter bikin summary - -, no yaoi *


A/N: Hahahahhahhaa... Ini emang terinspirasi sama acara di TV, tapi beda kok!

Story Begin!

"Horreeee! Akhirnya aku bisa jalan-jalan juga ke Jepang! Yeaaahhh! Bisa nonton konsernya AKB48, Ikimono Gakari! Very interesting!" ujar Savira Asheila senang, dia emang ngebet banget jalan-jalan ke Jepang. "Kamu seneng banget ya, dek..." ujar Keyla kakaknya Sheila. "Iya Nee-chan, seneng banget! Kalo Nee-chan kan udah biasa disana, eh tapi Nee-chan kan kuliah di Jepang, trus aku jalan-jalan sendirian dong?!" ujar Sheila dengan wajah cemberut. "Ga papa, di Jepang tuh gampang kok! Nanti aku kasih buku rute kereta api sama jalan-jalan yang ada disana, kamu tenang aja deh!" ujar Keyla ngacungin jempolnya. Sheila tersenyum, "Aiiiihhhh... I Love you Nee-chan!" seru Sheila tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Keyla dan otomatis, "Wuuuaaaaaahhh...!" _BRUUUUKK..._ Keyla jatoh...

Di bandara Juanda,

"Jaga Sheila baik-baik ya, dia kan masih amatir..." ujar Mama sambil nepuk pundak Sheila dan Keyla. "Yes Mom! Dont worry! I always by her side!" ujar Keyla sambil ngedipin mata. "Yeah... And im not a badgirl..." ujar Sheila. Mama tersenyum dan mencium kedua bidadarinya itu *ceilaaahhh...* "Baiklah... Kita berangkat Ma, byee!" Keyla dan Sheila melambai pada Mamanya.

Setelah perjalanan selama kurang lebih 5 jam, mereka sampai di bandara Tokyo.

"Aaahh... Capek juga duduk.. Ya kan kak?"

"Iya dek, eh ini aku habis beli cofeemilk nih, satu buat kamu.." Keyla menyerahkan segelas cofeemilk hangat.

"Uwaaahh... Pas banget, makasih kak!"

"Habis ini kita ke apartemenku..."

"Heh? Apartemenmu?!"

"Eh maksudnya apartemen tempat tinggalku, hehehehehhehh..." ujar Keyla cengengesan.

SKIP

"Nahh... Sampai!" mereka turun dari taksi dan segera menuju kamar Keyla yang ada di lantai 2.

_CKLEK..._ "Nah.. Selamat datang!" "Waaaaahhh! Kamarmu luas banget Nee-chan!" Sheila langsung lari-lari keliling kamar. "Duuhh.. Kamu ndeso banget sih dek..." ujar Keyla sweatdrop. "Apppaaa...?" Sheila langsung kasih deathglare. "E-eh nggak deh... _^_ Hehehehehhh..."

Setelah naruh barang-barang di kamar. Mereka berdua segera mandi dan berganti baju, lalu Keyla mengajak Sheila keliling Tokyo sebentar. "Nah... Habis ini kita ke Asakusa yuk, liat Skytree!" "Wah Boleh!" ujar Sheila semangat.

Sampai di Skytree.

"Waaaaaaaaa... Tinggi ya... Bisa masuk nggak kayak di Monas?"

"Bisa sih dek, tapi harga tiketnya mahal dan tuh liat aja... Antrinya kayak ulerr antri sembako.."

"Ahahahahahahahhh! Eh mumpung nih, ayo foto-foto bareng kak!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua sibuk selfie di depan Skytree.

Habis beli oleh-oleh di Asakusa akhirnya merekapun balik ke apartemen.

"Hmm dek, kan kamu udah aku ajak ngafalin jalan-jalan yang ada di Tokyo nih, bisa kan kamu jalan-jalan sendirian, kan aku juga udah kasih buku tuh... Soalnya besok Senin aku udah masuk kuliah"

"Ya Nee-chan, aku bisa kok!" ujar Sheila penuh percaya diri.

Esoknya...

"Haaaaaaaahhh... Dimana ini? Aku udah cari keliling-keliling tapi ga nemu stasiun jugaaakk! Huaaa.., Masa aku tiba-tiba udah nyasar disini sih?!" teriak Sheila panik cukup kencang sambil membolak-balik buku yang diberikan kakaknya. Orang-orang pada ngeliatin Sheila nggremeng pakai bahasa alien. Sekarang Sheila sedang duduk ngelamun di bawah pohon Sakura yang lagi mekar sempurna. Dia sedang memikirkan cara supaya bisa balik ke apartemen. "Aaaahh... Bosan nih, mending aku jalan-jalan dulu aja kali ya?" akhirnya Sheila bangkit dari kursi dan mulai jalan.

"Waaahh... Itu pasti istananya! Keren banget! Masuk ah.." akhirnya Sheila malah masuk ke dalam tempat wisata Kuil *titik-titik*. "Wiiihh... Keren banget!" Sheila foto-foto selfie lagi.

Karena capek jalan-jalan akhirnya Sheila beli minum kayak semacam teh melati dalam kemasan gitu dehh... Hehehehehhehh... *author mulai ngayal _^_* Sheila baca bukunya. "Hmm.. Sekarang aku masih aada di komplek istana ini, berarti aku kalo jalan ke arah barat..." _BRUUUUKKK!_

"Ugh!" Sheila terjatuh dan teh melati yang baru saja dibelinya dan baru diminum seteguk itupun... TUMPAH! "Haaahhh... Tumpah deh.." Sheila nyesel setengah mati dan mau ngelabrak orang yang nabrak dia tadi. "Uggghh! See? My tea is..~~" Sheila nggak ngelanjutin omongannya, dia malah melongo...

"Im sorry, im not see you! Im sorry, i buy again for you.." *author bahasa inggrisnya semrawutt...-_-* ujar seorang cowo yang bahasa inggrisnya lancar dan nggak beribet kayak orang Jepang biasanya, malah, menjurus ke British accent. *FYI, orang Jepang kalo ngomong bahasa inggris itu kayak pelat-pelat gimanaaaa... Gitu.. Tapi nggak bisa dibilang British accent juga sih.. Yah beda bgtlah pokoknya, kalo langsung ngomong sama mereka pasti agak yah..*

Sheila melongo to the max liat cowo yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia ngeliat cowok itu pakai penutup mata warna hitam, rambut warna coklat dan mata hitam yang berkilau dan tajam banget *ceilaaahh :D* trus terlintas di pikirannya... 'Kayak Masamune Date! Mirip banget!' dan.. "GANTENG!" tiba-tiba Sheila langsung teriak fangirling di hadapan cowok itu. "What? What do you say?" cowo itu bingung to the max denger Sheila ngomong pake bahasa alien. "Nice to meet you!" tiba-tiba Sheila langsung ngenggam tangan cowo itu dan fangirling banget. "A-are you fine?" "Yes! Im fine! Im very happy to see you!" cowok itu sweatdrop to the max. "Are you Japanese?" tanya Sheila dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. "Yeah, of course.." jawab cowok itu masih bingung dengan tingkah Sheila. "Are you kidding me? OH MAI GAAAAATTTT!" teriak Sheila masih fangirling. "A-are you sick? Dont be noise,.." ujar cowok itu sambil megang jidatnya Sheila yang mulai dikira orgil = orang gila.

Seketika, fangirlingnya Sheila tiba-tiba berhenti. "No.." jawabnya tanpa senyuman, lalu "Hei, my name is Savira Asheila, you can call me Sheila, glad to see you..." ujar Sheila sambil tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya. Seketika cowo itu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sheila. "Im Kaizaki Masamune.. Call me Masamune" ujar cowo bernama Masamune itu dengan senyum juga. 'Aiiihh... Namanya sama.. ;)' Batin Sheila senang.

"Hei, why you can use British Accent?" tanya Sheila kepo. "Umm... I dont know.. Oh, by the way are you tourist here?" "Yess!" ujar Sheila semangat. "Oh, can you speak indonesian?" tanya Sheila. "Hmm... yeah... Sedikit?" "Yeaaahh!" Sheila malah tepuk tangan kegirangan.

"Hmmm.. Kamu tau gak tadi sebenernya aku bilang apa yang 'Ganteng' itu?" Masamune hanya menggeleng. "What means?" "Hmm... Ganteng , it means Handsome in english.." ujar Sheila tersenyum. Masamune naikin alisnya "Why you say me 'Handsome'?" "Umm.. Because kamu mirip banget sama tokoh favoritku, Masamune Date..." Masamune hanya tersenyum. "Hey, Your book?" Masamune ngasih bukunya Sheila yang jatuh tadi "Oh, thank you, i forget it..." "Tadi minummu tumpah kan? Mau kuganti?" "Eh? Bagus banget bahasa indonesiamu, ah nggak perlulah.. Ngga apa.." Eh.. Tapi Masamune malah ngacir beli teh tadi...

"Heii, Masamune... Its okay.." "Tak apa, aku kan sudah numpahin tehmu harusnya kuganti kan, apalagi kamu baru minum seteguk..." "Eh kok bisa tau?" "Your eyes... Aku bisa tau dari matamu.." Sheila terdiam, dia merasa pipinya memanas 'Ya ampunn... Udah namanya sama, wajahnya sama, sekarang sifatnya sama banget... Dia ngeliatin mataku lagiii... Aduuhhh nge-flyy... Aku..' ujar Sheila dalam hati fangirling banget. "Sudah minum saja, no problems..." "Hehehehh... Thank you!" Akhirnya Sheila dan Masamune ngelilingin komplek isatana itu berdua sambil Masamune jelasin sejarah-sejarahnya.

"Waaa... Masamune-kun tau banyak ya!" "Kun?" Masamune bingung. "Any problem?" "Ah, no... Its okay.." 'Eeeehhh... Masamune-kun merah tuh! Aiihhh... Tambah ganteng!' ujar Sheila fangirling lagi.

Akhirnya, Masamune yang nganter Sheila balik ke aprtemen-nya karena Sheila sama sekali kagak ngerti jalan. "Masamune-kun.. Besok kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi kan?" "Of course..." ujar Masamune tersenyum. "Kita ketemu di stasiun Shibuya ya, jam 8 pagi!" ujar Sheila. "Okay, I promise! Seeya again...!" Masamune melambai dan berjalan menjauhi apartemen Sheila. "Uwwaaaahh... Tokyo, I Heart You... 3" ujar Sheila melting-melting.


End file.
